


Regards to LOVE

by pellucidpilgrim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassin AU, Gen, M/M, also, i did some weird ass research for this tho, i dont really know whos going to end up together tbh, i may put him through some things, i ship yurio with happiness, i will add more relationships as i go along, ill be just as surprised, theres some death yall, theyre all kind of a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellucidpilgrim/pseuds/pellucidpilgrim
Summary: The LOVE Corporation is an agency led by Yakov Feltsman of trained vigilante assassins who kill bad people for big amounts of money. Yuuri is the head commander of a group of agents who go out and stop sex trade rings, dog fights, and anything deemed immoral or against any value. One day though, they get a mission that may make or break the tight - knit group - and maybe make them realize something about themselves too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Yuri on Ice Fanfiction. Please leave a like and maybe comment?? I'd like any feedback or constructive criticism. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: pearlmissi.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title is from Hurricane by Panic at the Disco.

The gun was an appendage. 

Black and sturdy, it seemingly connected with Yuuri’s slightly contrasting olive hands. Due to his anxiety, Yuuri’s hands do tend to tremble out of nervousness, but holding the armed weapon in his hand, he could almost balance a top on it. His thumb gently caressed the trigger, comforting it. He was serenading, holding the firm belief that it'll be pulled tonight. 

The mindless chatter of the party he left behind pulsed a white noise in his ears, and he could just make out Phichit’s soft chuckles and Victor’s boisterous gestures. Those two were more for the party scene than he ever was - it was why Yakov made them do more of the undercover investigating rather than the rest of them. That was fine with Yuuri - he’d rather be the one to do the behind the scenes work. It was only predictable. Yuuri’s talent with a gun was only surpassed by Yakov himself. 

He never missed, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to miss tonight. 

“Eros, do you copy?” Otabek’s firm voice crackled out to him through the earpiece he had in his left ear. Yuuri shook his head out of his thoughts, putting the safety on the gun and tucking it into the hidden holster in his pants. 

“Affirmative, Pragma. Status update?” He muttered, opening the bathroom stall he currently resided in. The bathroom he was greeted with was a pristine pearly white, and all Yuuri could think of was how blood would be a bitch to get out of that carpet on the floor. 

“Ludus and Philia have recorded enough to get us through the jury. Honestly, we have more than enough. Not that it was obvious in the first place,” Otabek said, and Yuuri could hear the obvious distaste in his voice. Otabek wasn’t known for his chatty demeanor, but Yuuri knows a good man when he sees one, and he knew that this case was leaving a bad taste in Otabek’s mouth. He smirked a little. 

“Focus, Pragma. Any cameras I should be aware of before I walk out of here?” He asked, fixing his hair. The reflection staring back at him was slightly perturbing, but that could be easily fixed. His hair was slicked back, revealing his almond eyes and kind hearted complexion. He’s been told he cleans up nicely - usually Yuuri prefers his hair down and glasses tucked upon his nose - but right now he was a hot mess. His cheeks were rosy from a bit of champagne he had earlier, and strands were falling into his face, giving him a ‘i may or may not have just been giving head in the bathroom’ look. Licking his hand, he fixed the loose hairs and fixed his wrinkled collar, the black and white formal attire almost stifling. 

“I turned off most of the cameras, unbeknownst of the guards. You’re okay,” Otabek confirmed, and Yuuri could hear his mouse clicking as he switched cameras. “I see the bathroom entrance. No one’s around. Agape should be meeting you momentarily with the targets whereabouts. Davai, Eros.” Yuuri muttered his thanks before exiting the bathroom. Immediately, his personality changed. No longer was he Yuuri Katsuki, the scared, anxious, and orphaned Japanese boy. No, he was now Agent Eros, head assassin of the LOVE Corporation, and the charming, manipulative snake. 

-

Yuuri could spot the blonde hair, from a mile away. He was leaning against a wall on his phone, his white suit jacket thrown over one of his shoulders and a seemingly bored expression on his face as he scrolled mindlessly. Yuuri knew better though, and noticed how he kept checking around him, and his other hand was in his pocket, always attentive on the many knives the boy owned. For being the youngest, he certainly knew his way through a murder scene, and Yuuri held a deep respect for the younger one. Soon, he reached his destination, and he joined the blonde up against the wall, running a hand through his hair. 

“You’re late, bacon bits,” Yuri grumbled, not looking at Yuuri. He huffed out a light chuckle, people watching with a soft smile. 

“Sorry. Had to make sure my wife was doing okay.” By wife, I mean my .44 Magnum.

Yuri snorted, and glanced up at Yuuri. His hair was pulled back with a braid on one side, clearly done by his stepsister, Mila, and his dress shirt was unbuttoned a few, revealing sharp collarbones. “I assumed you got that settled?” He asked, turning to look back at his phone. Yuuri nodded, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah. You know how she is - gets kinda paranoid about where I am,” Yuuri shrugged, a small smile on his face. “Can't be helped.” 

Yuri also let out a huff of laughter, pausing in his typing to, who now Yuuri can see, Otabek. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, Yuri handed the older boy a slip of paper. Yuuri opened it, knowing that Otabek was in charge of the cameras and won't be deemed as suspicious. 

Second floor, third door. Philiauta is waiting for you there with the sniper and set up. Managed to keep the target in the same position. Davai. 

Humming, Yuuri slipped the paper into his pocket, and pushed himself up away from the wall. He started walking away, but before he was truly out of Yuri’s sight, he turned, a small smirk on his face. 

“So, how'd you get him to stay put?” Yurio looked up with a small grin, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“You know my father. Get him talking about booze or women, he'll stay right where his fat ass seats him.” 

They shared a stare for a few moments, then Yuuri laughed, turning his back on Yuri once more. “Don't we all,” he said with a sigh as he ascended the stairs to his final destination. 

-

Phichit could hear the small crackling in his ear as he took a small sip of his secretly non-alcoholic beverage, watching Victor converse with an old, white male in front of him. The man smelled like cheap liquor and too much Axe spray, but that's what he gets for taking this job in the first place. 

The illegal sex trade ring was first brought to the company's attention by a father who wanted revenge for his daughter, who is now going through several bouts of therapy for it. They had s court date set up for the conviction of the man right in front of him, but the guy insisted that they kill the head honcho. He was a senator, paying a large amount of money for the easy takedown of a small tree, but Phichit could tell the roots run deeper than just that. Yet, he was never one to assert his opinions - that was more of his partner next to him. 

He could feel that Victor would much rather be in this situation with Yuuri, but sadly his best friend was not a fan of big crowds. Yuuri much rather preferred to be in the background, and that was good enough for Yakov. Even though he was head commander under Yakov, Yuuri wasn’t one to take the glory, which was a soft interior he hid under his hard shell, or so Yuuri thought. Phichit has been his best friend since they were in college, and he knew that the older boy was a softie. Years of working in this position has given him a shell, and no matter how hard Yuuri tries to harden it up to glow like diamond, he will never get past Phichit. Victor, either. 

“Philia? Ludus? It’s Pragma. Copy?” Otabek’s voice rang out in both of the agent’s ears. They both resumed their conversation with the geezer in front of them, but Phichit mock coughed into his elbow to alert Otabek of their awareness. Otabek hummed in confirmation. 

“Right. Eros is on his way to the room Philiauta has set up for him. Sniper’s in check - the stage is set,” Otabek informed, his cool calm demeanor making it seem like they were having a picnic rather than planning an assassination. Victor glanced down at Phichit, who locked eyes with him and raised his eyebrows before looking away. 

Otabek continued, “Agape managed to keep the target in the same room for about twenty minutes, but I can see he’s clearly getting bored. Eros is going to have about five minutes tops to eradicate him before he leaves the designated area. Do you both think you can keep it up until then? That man is the only person who can truly foil what we have going on here.” 

Phichit hooked his arm up with Victor’s, a smirk sent up to the older man, and he put on his best seductive face, practically purring up at the man whose named Phichit honestly forgot. 

“Well sir, if you don’t mind, my fiance and I have a lot of questions about this business you got going here,” he said with a sly smile batting his eyelashes. “You see, we have a lot of promising customers that would love to take a look…”

Victor nodded, catching on. “Yes, sir. You see, we work for a stock company, and our poor employees are so deprived of attention because they’re all stuck in cubicles doing arithmetic and other sorts of dull activities.”

“So you’ve both decided to go to a sex trading ring to find these prospects?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow. Victor shrugged, a gleam in his eye. 

“Well,” he said with a smile that Phichit could clearly see was cold and faker than this man’s mustache, “We don’t need snitches, do we?”

-

Yuuri finally found the room Chris was waiting for him in. Glancing around, he lightly knocked on the door, waiting for the call he discussed with him earlier in the night. 

“Raven?” A curious voice rang out quietly, and Yuuri could immediately hear the slight accent Chris had. 

“Edgar Allen Poe,” he answered smoothly, and the door opened. Chris stood there, a small smile on his face, his blonde hair sweeping into the jade eyes covered by round frames. Yuuri smiled slightly back, walking to the wide sweeping window that reflected the moonlight on the sniper, raised and ready. Yuuri raised his hands and tightened his gloves, making them stay on his hands more. 

“Pragma told me that you have a five minute frame to kill this bastard and then we’ll have to get the hell out of dodge,” Chris said, crossing his arms and watching Yuuri work. He was running his fingers over the weapon, taking in the metal and the smell of gunpowder that filled his nostrils. Guess he wasn’t going to be using his .44, but he could deal with that. He had more important matters on his hands now. 

“Five? That’s more than enough time,” Yuuri said, bending down and positioning himself, looking through the scope. Slowly, he could see the figure of a man, boisterously laughing along with four other men, while there were other figures, genders Yuuri couldn’t quite decipher, on bended knees in front of them, almost mockingly. It made the blood in his veins run cold, and he clenched his jaw, making sure the aim was dead set on the asshole’s head. “You set this thing up well, Philiauta. You’ve learned quickly.”

“Only from the best,” Chris said smoothly, a cheeky smile on his face. Yuuri chuckled, and picked up the gun slowly. The window was open, blowing a soft wind into the room, ruffling both of their shirt tails. 

“Mr. Plisetsky. Man in charge of one of Russia’s number one sex trade rings, for of age and under age. Driven many people to commit suicide, seek therapy, and turn people into sick twisted zombies under your control,” Yuuri muttered to himself, removing the safety. 

“We have the target in sight, over. About to launch in T minus ten,” Chris said to Otabek. Yuuri could hear Otabek responding and repeating the update to the others, but it was distant - all he could feel right now was the gun in his hands, the pounding of his heart, and the satisfaction of hitting the target perfectly.

“Ready, Eros?” Chris called. Yuuri nodded just slightly, and rested his thumb on the trigger. Chris watched through binoculars, waiting for the perfect moment. 

“Be ready to shoot in three…”

Stay focused.

“Two….”

This is merely another man ready to pay for his deeds.

“One.”

Now is the time. 

Yuuri pulled the trigger, and all he could think about as he saw the body drop to the floor was how pretty the red would look against the tile floor of that bathroom he was in only thirty minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> no matter what happens I always seem to write about guns and death huh
> 
> i listened to ed sheerans new music while I wrote this - now im gonna go cry over it LOL


End file.
